1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an application program execution system, a sensor, a first server, a second server, and an object thereof, and an application program execution method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, according to downsizing of computers and progress of wireless network technology, technologies that sensors detect what humans do in real workspaces have rapidly been developed. Under the circumstances, a new concept that computers provide users with required services in advance has been created. Thus, there exists a need for establishing an environment in which sensing technologies are shared and used among two or more context-aware applications.
However, a conventional application providing a service according to the situation that the sensor has detected (which is referred to as a context-aware application) needed to have a dedicated sensing mechanism independently. Therefore, conventionally, there has been the problem in that multiple sensing mechanisms existed redundantly in the real space as the number of the applications increased.
In addition, in the case where there is a sensing mechanism for each application, taking the implementation cost into account, there is the problem in that the sensing range is limited to a relatively small range.
A corresponding relationship between a number of sensors and multiple applications needs to be set so that the multiple application programs can receive the information from the multiple sensors located in the real world. However, this implementation is troublesome, and there is the problem in that the sensors to be used are limited to the predetermined sensors only, which have been set for use in advance.